Emerald, A new gem
by TheAssassin55
Summary: Steven finds a new gem, Emerald. He is also an assassin. Rated T for Violence, Coarse Language and Future Romance.
1. Emerald, A New Gem

"Give me the.." Steven said before he was stopped by Peedee.

"Let me guess, the bits?" He replyed. "Yeah" He said in response.

After he got the Fry Bits he noticed an two emeralds on the ground.

He walked over to them but he found another human/gem hybrid. "Hello? Hello? Hello?!" He shouted. "What?!" He yelled. "Hello. My name is Steven." He said to the gem. "Im...I don't know but just call me Emerald.

The walked to to temple. "You should meet the Crystal Gems." Steven said to Emerald. "Yeah, there is is a question I want to ask." Emerald said. "What?" He responded."I need a roof under my head. I'm homeless." Emerald said while getting emotional. "Hmm. I will have to ask Pearl and Garnet." He replyed

"Hmm. Is he a human or a human/gem?" Garnet questioned. "Human Gem!" Emerald replyed hastily. "Show me your gems" She said. I turned over my hands. "Hmm. Pearl look at this" She yelled. Pearl ran over to Garnet. They quietly spoke to each other. Then Pearl said "If you help on missons, I guess you can stay. Now it's time to intiate your traning." But I can summon my weapons" I replyed. "Show me." She said. I summoned my weapons. Double Tomohawks. "Wow. I guess you don't need training." She said.

"My first mission!" Emerald said execited. We warped to Musk Island to fight Peridot's robot thingajiggy. We destroyed it. They kept on appering. "Why the heck does these things appear?!" Amethyst yelled. "Guys! Let's just follow it!" Steven said. "Sure" Emerald said.

The others agreed.

"The Kindergarten?" Pearl exclamed. "Why would it come to a Kindergarten?" She questioned. "Maybe it wanted to know where Amethyst was made." Steven said. "Maybe it should mind it's own bussiness." Amethyst said angry. We went down to a werid hole going somewhere. We saw a large screen then Peridot appered on it. (I have to stay on time)

Days passed. Long days at that. Until there was that damn hand. "Whoa what is that?" I questioned. We ran over to the temple. "What is that?" Steven said. "It's a ship. We have to assume it's Peridot." Pearl said. "So what do we?" Steven asked. They got ready the Laser Light Cannons. "Steven, light them up." Garnet said "If ever pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have have hot dogs." Steven said over the radio. These things were fired. Ya know what lets just speed up to the landing.

"Oh crap" I thought to myself. Jasper, Peridot and Lapis came out. "Hmm. This is it?" Jasper said. "Some lost defective Pearl, an overcooked puny runt and this shameless display? What are those things?" Jasper said. "One of them call it self the 'Steven'." Peridot replyed. "I don't know about the other. "Hmm. Blast em with the ship." Jasper said. "Fine." Peridot said. As it was about to blast Steven and I defended. "Were Crystal Gems too!" Emerald yelled. "Those symbols. The Assassin's (crossover time) and Rose Quartz!" Jasper yelled. "Now do you see?" Peridot said. "Fire a barrage, wide spread!" Jasper yelled. After that I couldn't see.

I woke on a ship in prison. Steven was in there with me. I saw a red entity. It was another gem. Steven walked out. So did I. I went to that gem I saw. It didn't respond to me, but to Steven. We followed it. We found Lapis but we went passed her. Me and Steven had to hide. Just some Peridot and Jasper stuff happened. He found another gem. Steven spoke to her. We followed her to Ruby. Then we disecoverd she was a fusion. Pretty much every SU fan has seen Jail Break so you see the big picture. Now onto the made up part.

So after these events everyone revolted on us even the Crystal Gems. "Get out of here!" yelled Lars to me. I really wanted to stab him with my Hidden Blade. I ran to my secret hideout. "Any news?" Steven asked. "Niet." Emerald replyed. "Ahh! What happened?!" Steven screamed. "Anyone you trust, Steven?" I asked. He replyed "My Dad and Connie." "Well let's try your dad's then." Emerald said.

When they got there there saw him."Get in!" He yelled. We got in there as fast as we could. "Thank goodness your alright!" He said "You made in just in time to hide from the crowd." "The Crowd?" Emerald said. When he saod that, a rush of people including the Crystal Gems rushed down. "Did they see us?" asked Steven. "Well Garnet is rushing towards us so it's safe to assume they did." Emerald replyed. "Get out of here!" Emerald yelled. Garnet punched down the door. "You looking for me? The Assassin of Destiny?" Emerald said. "No. Where is Steven?" "It's a shame. You just missed him" Emerald said. "Im right behind you." Steven said.

"I can't believe you, Steven and Emerald!" Pearl yelled. "What did we do?" I thought. "Your gorunded for 2 months Steven!" She continued as I mocked "Emerald, get out of here!" She yelled. Emerald rand out of there. He felt depressed. He walked the streets of Beach City alone. "Thinking of the past doesn't make a differnce!" He yelled in anger. He had strong bond with Steven. Everyone screamed at him. He walked down an alley and layed on a pile of trash. He sat there and cryed. "The Assassin's Creed...I have falied." He said. Steven walked passed. He entered the same alley. "Hey." Steven said sadly. "Come here." I said "There is something I have to tell you." So we talked and talked.

The next morning I found a laptop. "Hmm" He thought "Why is this here?" I opened it and it had a webpage opened. "Crystal Gem's Resort?" I thought. I stabbed it my Hidden Blade. It woke up Steven. "Hey Emerald." Steven said. "Hey. Since I'm an Assassin I will have to do my work and eavesdrop." I said. I climbed up The Big Doughnut. "I am now an Assassin. Passed down from generations from my kind is the Apple of Eden. Now it's my time to shine!" I yelled. I overheard something about Lars going to that resort place tonight. "It's time to be invisible!" I thought.

I returned to Steven. "So the Crystal Gems has made a resort." I told him "I know. It's time to get revenge!" He yelled. "So...what are you thinking?" I asked. "Go in there loud and proud." Steven replyed. "That is not the Assassin's way of doing things. They go in with stealth." Emerald replyed. "Oh yeah, here is something." Emerald said. He gave Steven a hot dog. "Eat it." Emerald said. "Im going out." Steven said "To where?" Emerald questioned. "To find Connie." He replyed. "Just remember to come back here when you're done." Emerald said.

"Looks like Lars is going out now" Emerald thought "My time to shine" Emerald jumped of The Big Doughnut. He followed Lars to the resort on the beach. "Really? Steven's room is a room?" He thought. Emerald used his invisible powers and entered the house. Lars sat down adn read the book 'Uncool Days 3: David's Bad Day'. Emerald's power ran off. "Crap." He thought. "Hey? What are you doing here?!" Lars yelled. "Oh shit" He thought. Lars ran towards him. Emerald wanted to stab Lars but he couldn't stab hime because of the Assassin Rules. "Stop before you die." Emerald said to Lars. "Oh yeah? How you gonna kill me?" He said mockingly. Emerald pulled out a tomohawk. "Like this." Emerald replyed. "Screw this!" Lars yelled in fear. Lars ran to the door. "Oh, it's locked. If you want to leave, just say get me out of here and you will be teleported out." Emerald said. "Get me out of here!" Lars yelled. He dissapered. "Good" Emerald thought. "Time to use the warp" He used the warp to go to Musk Island.

"Ah." Emerald said. "The Apple of Eden is on this island." He continued. He looked everywhere. He found a box with a glow in it. "I found it!" Emerald yelled in excitement. He warped back to the temple and ran off. He found Steven. "What is that you're holding?" Steven asked. "The Apple of Eden. Now let's get out of here." He replyed. They ran to the alley. Emerald put down the Apple of Eden. "What does it do?" Asked Steven. "Gives stronger power than anything." Emerald replyed. Emerald than picked it up. "I see the memories of Ezio." Emerald said. "Not let the power consume you Emerald" Emerald thought. "Put it back down!" Steven yelled. Emerald obliged.

The next morning Steven was gone. "What?" Emerald said. There was a note. It said 'Emerald, im going to my farther van for a week. See you. -Steven' "Damn." Emerald said. "At least I still have the Apple of Eden." He continued. He climbed up The Big Doughnut again and thought about The Assassins while overhearing things. Emerald heard that the Fryman family will be staying in the new Crystal Gem Resort with a new building. "What?" Emerald thought. "A new building?" He then heard a voice. "Hello Emerald." Said The Voice. "Who is that?" Emerald asked. "Ezio Auditore." Ezio replyed. "What are doing?" Emerald said. "To remind you of your mission. Defeat the Templars and protect the Apple." Ezio replyed. "Goodbye, I don't have much time." He continued. "No!" Emerald yelled. "Crap." He continued. "I got my duty to do and a mission to complete."

"The night is here." Emerald said to himself. "Let's take the Apple for a test run." He walked over to the resort. He used the Apple to make clones of himself. We walked into the new building. Mr Fryman and Peedee were asleep but Ronaldo was awake updating his blog. He appered in front of Ronaldo. "Hello." Emerald and his clones said. "Leave now." They continued. Ronaldo took a photo. Emerald and his clones scared him with there tomohawks. Ronaldo walked to the exit and left. "That got rid of that." Whispered Emerald. The morning the woke up they noticed that Rolnado was missing so they went out looking for him. "Mission complete." Said Emerald. He then left the building feeling acomplished.

"So thats four down." Emerald said to himself. He then heard a voice. He looked over where the voice was coming from. "Oh great, it's White Idiot, Red Len and Purple Junk." Emerald said to himself. "And everyone gets to have a slumber party at our new resort!" Pearl announced to the open public of Beach City. "Damn" Emerald thought. "This is a two man job". He ran to Greg's Van. "Steven!" Yelled Emerald while banging on the van's door. He continued for five minutes. "Damn. Nothing." Emerald said to himself. He then kicked down the door. "No-one?" Emerald thought to himself. "Where are they?" "Oh great, another note?!" Yelled Emerald. He read it and this is what it said. "Don't even bother trying to save Steven, becuase we will be guarding the buildings." -Crystal Gems. "Shit!" Emerald yelled in anger. "The Apple of Eden. My only hope." Emerald said to himself. "Time to go."

"The night is here." Emerald said to himself. He jumped off The Big Doughnut. He scouted the area. "Pearl is guarding Steven's room, Garnet is guarding where the guest are staying." He thought to himself. "Cloneing time." He then used the Apple of Eden to clone. He walked towards Steven's room. "Get out of here!" Yelled Pearl. "Nein." Said Emerald and his clones. Pearl than ran towards Emerald and his clones. Emerald than blocked with his Hidden Blade. "I have secret weapons. You can't possible deaft me." He said to Pearl. He then pulled his tomohawks, with clones doing the same. He than entered a battle with Pearl. "You cannot defeat me!" Yelled Pearl to Emerald. "Oh yeah? Look at this!" He yelled back in anger. Emerald then pulled out the Apple of Eden. He then used it's powers against Pearl. "Now if you will excuse me, I got a Steven to rescue." He said to Pearl.

"Steven!" Yelled Emerald. "Emerald!" Steven yelled back. "Look out!" Steven yelled. Emerald than jumped forward. "Garnet he has an artifact that can cripple you. Look out." Pearl said to Garnet. Emerald than used the Apple of Eden to stun Garnet. "Really? Thats it? Thats puny." Garnet said to Emerald. As Garnet was about to deliver the final blow on Emerald until..."Steven!" Yelled Emerald. Steven then retreated into his gem. "Shit!" Yelled Emerald. "You Templars killed my only friend. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" Screamed Emerald. Emerald than ran outside with Steven's Gem. "My only friend...gone." Emerald said depressed. He than ran back to the alley way he was found in. "Now to break the news to his farther and friends." He said to himself. He than went to sleep.

The next morning Emerald went to It's a Wash to break the news. "Mr. Universe, I got bad news." Emerald said to Greg "What?!" He screamed in Emerald's face. Emerald than showed Steven's Gem. "No. NO! NO!" Greg screamed out loud. Emerald than gave Steven's Gem to Greg. "Bye." Emerald said before running away. "Emerald!" Yelled Ezio. "What Ezio?" Emerald asked. "I know what it feels like to lose someone." Replyed Ezio. "Now I know what it feels like." Said Emerald. "Goodbye." Ezio said. "Emerald!" Yelled Pearl. "Here." He said. "Where is Steven's Gem?" She asked. "In Gregs Care." He replyed. "Ok...bye." Pearl replyed. "Wait...let me come with you." Emerald replyed.

A month passed. There was still no Steven. "I think I have an idea!" Yelled Emerald in happyness. "The Apple of Eden!" He placed it on Steven's Gem. It started to react with the gem. Pearl then joined along with Emerald. Than Garnet, Amethyst, Connie and Greg started to join. The Apple of Eden's power was sucked out into his gem. "Its working." Said Emerald. "A way to bring back Steven!". A figure than rose up from the gem. Steven then fell from the sky. "Oh Steven!" Yelled Pearl while crying in joy. "But it comes with a price." Said A Ghost. "Who said that?" Asked Greg. "Ezio Auditore." Replyed Emerald. "He is now a full blooded gem." Ezio continued. "I don't care. As long as he is alive." Said Greg. Then there was a rumbling from the ground. We then went outside. "Its... ITS... JASPER AND LAPIS!" Yelled out Steven. "Oh no. Looks like its time to fight." Said Emerlard. Sorry for this...TO BE CONTIUED. Bye.

I hope you liked this. Chapter 2 will be out pretty soon. This took me 5 days. See you later!


	2. Malachite's Return

After the events of chapter one, Machalite returns when Steven regenrates. How will they defeat here? Will they fuse? Find out in right now!

"Merda." Said Emerald to himself. "Looks like Jasper is in control!" Emerald yelled to the team. They pulled out thier weapons. Lion let Steven use Rose's Sword while using his shield. "Attack!" Yelled out Garnet. As they were fighting a beam came out of the Apple of Eden. 3 people came out it. "What happened?" Said one of the people. "What year is it?" Said another. Emerald than reconizged them. "Ezio? You're real?" Asked Emerald. "Yes.

You released our souls out of the Apple." Replyed Ezio. "Just stay behind us!" Yelled back Emerald.

"Nothing is working!" Yelled Pearl. "I got an idea. But when I say something, do it!" Replyed Emerald. "Ok!" Yelled back Garnet. "Garnet, stand in front of the house! Pearl, get ready to throw your spear when I say so. Amythyst, when I say whip the fusion do it!" Yelled out Emerald. "Ok!" The three gems said. They went over to their postions. Emerald ran over to Garnet. "Garnet, throw me at the fusion." Said Emerald to Garnet. Garnet then hastily threw Emerald towards Machalite. When Emerald was at Machalite's Arm, he used his Hidden Footblade to secure himself on her. He ran to her gem. "Pearl, throw your spear!" Yelled Emerald. Pearl then throwed her spear at Machalite's Gem. "That didn't hurt!" Yelled Machalite. "Forget the plan!" Yelled out Emerald. "What should we do then?" Asked Steven. "Me and you fuse Steven!" Replyed Emerald. Emerald then jumped down. "Come on!" Yelled Emerald. Steven and Emerald then danced together. They then fused.

They created the powerful Gem known as Azurite. "What?" Said Ezio. "They can fuse?" Said Pearl confused. Azurite then ran up to Machalite. "Prepare to be assassinated." Said Azurite before punching Machalite 10,000 feet into the air. Azurite then jumped up into the air to deliever the final blow. Azurite then jumped into the air. "Have a nice flight!" He yelled. He then punched her into to space. Azurite then landed and unfused. Something than fell down from the sky. It burned bright and crashed into the beach, turning it to glass.

"You think you can get away from this?" Jasper said. "Try and kill me?" "I don't think so." She continued. "Don't worry. I got this." Said Emerald to the Crystal Gems. Emerald then ran towards Jasper with tomohawks in both hands. Emerald then silced Jasped in two. Jasper retreated into her gem. "So...what happens to a gem when thier gem is crushed?" Asked Emerald. "They are PERMANTLY gone." Relpyed Garnet. "Well. Im gonna split her gem in to two." Said Emerald. Emerald then cut Jasper's Gem in half. To be continued.

A few notes.

1\. Soon, it will be split into povs between Emerald and Steven.

2\. There might be a hiatus.

3\. The 3 main assassins (Altair, Ezio and Connor) will be a point in the story.

Bye!


	3. Welcome to Venice

Two months after Machalite's Return, Altair, Ezio and Connor gets a house, sends Emerald 25% of thier Assassin Recurits money and Emerald finds Warp Pads all over the Earth! Anyway, begin Chapter 3

It was an ordinary day for the gems. Steven watching television with Emerald, and the others in thier rooms. "Steven? Do you ever wonder about your dads ancestors?" Asked Emerald. "No." Replyed Steven. "Well have your ancestor from The Third Crusade is werid." Replyed Emerald. "And I'll tell you his full name. It's Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." Emerald continued. "And the Native Amercan's is Ratonhnhaké:ton (pronounced Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon)." Emerald continued. "So...today i'll be showing you Venice!" Emerald yelled. He grabed Steven and ran to the Warp Pad. They warped to Venice.

"Welcom to Venice, where Ezio did most of his work!" Said Emerald. "Wow!" Said Steven in happyness. They smelt the pizza and saw The Piazza San Marco from the Rialto Bridge. "Assassini!" Yelled someone from the crowd. "Is that good?" Asked Steven. "It's Templars." Said Emerald. "I guess we better run." Steven and Emerald ran and climbed up a building. "Let's do a Leap of Faith!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald and Steven than jumped down into a haystack. "Did you see where they go?" Said one. "In the haystack." Replyed another. "We're screwed." Said Emerald. The Templars/Abetergo Employes searched the haystack. They than knocked out Emerald and Steven.

Emerald than woke up in a room in pure darkness. "Did you come here to kill the Templars?" Asked someone on a P.A? "No." Said Emerald. "Where is Steven?" Emerald thought to himself. Emerald tryed to use his Hidden Blade. "Oh yeah, we striped you of your weapons, so you won't get past our guards. Said the voice. "Now im gonna make some Eggs and Bacon!" The voice continued. "Im just a 15 year old, I don't belong in here." He said to himself. "At least im not tied up." He continued. Emerald then pulled out his tomohawks. He then saw two guards at the door to the building. He than stabbed them and left.

Emerald found himself in a white hallway. He walked down and heard something. He eavesdropped on the door and heard. "Subject 17 was a farther, and his son his here." Said the voice from the P.A. He then found another room labeled 'Interrogation Room 2'. "Maybe Steven is in here." Emerald said to himself. Emerald than thought to himself "Is Subject 17 my farther?" Emerald than shook his head and walked into the room.

"For the last time, WHERE IS THE APPLE?!" Yelled The P.A man. There was a guard pointing a gun at Steven's head. Emerald than ran into the room stabbing the guard. ''Are you all right?" Asked Emerald. "I'm fine!" Replyed Steven. "Code White! I repeat, CODE WHITE!" Yelled the person over the P.A. "Come on, let's go!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald & Steven ran out and found Emerald's Weapons. Emerald put his things on. They ran towards the elevator.

"Steven!" Yelled Pearl. The Crystal Gems searched all over the house and couldn't find him because you know, he was kidnapped and brought to Rome. "Do you think he is lost?" Asked Pearl to Garnet. "It is likely that they used the warp pad to go somewhere." Garnet replyed. The Crystal Gems stepped onto the Warp Pad and warped to the last placed they warped.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Steven are running for thier life. The escaped Abstergo and now is running towards Tiber Island to escape the Templars. "Where are we heading?" Asked Steven. "To Tiber Island, a safe place for Assassins!" Replyed Emerald. They got to Tiber Island. They entered the tower. "Halt!" Yelled a Guard. "Show us proof that you're an Assassin!" Yelled another. Emerald showed that he has a Hidden Blade. "We need to stay here to hide from Abstergo." Said Emerald. So they let Emerald and Steven stay there for a day. They then left and headed for the Warp Pad.

When Emerald and Steven got home the Crystal Gems waited. "Where were you?" Asked Pearl. "I'll tell you." Replyed Emerald. So Emerald told them the minor details. "So...Abstergo wants to kill you know?" Asked Pearl. "Yes but...I have told a lie. I'm a full gem too." Replyed Emerald. They all gasped. "Well...you should protect yourself then." Said Garnet. They then walked into thier rooms. Steven and Emerald went to thier room and went to sleep.


	4. New Fusions

A week after Welcome to Venice, The Gems decides to see what fusions happen when he fuses with Garnet and Amythyst. Begin Chapter 4.

"So if Steven can fuse with Emerald that means he can fuse with us." Said Pearl to the Gems. "So lets see what happens when you fuse with Pearl, Steven." Said Emerald. "I already know!" Replyed Steven. "Rainbow Quartz!" He continued. "How?" Asked Pearl. "Well I have Mom's gem and I seen Mom and you fuse before." Replyed Steven. "Let me guess... Greg?" Asked Pearl. "Yeah." Replyed Steven. "Then let's see Garnet." Said Emerald.

Garnet and Steven then walked together. They did a little dance unitl they fused. They formed Rubelite. "Whoa. Amazing!" Said Emerald. "What is you name?" Asked Emerald. "Rubelite." Said Rubelite. They then unfused. "Steven and Amythyst." Said Emerald. "Ok!" Said Steven. Steven and Amythyst than fused to form Tanzanite. "What is your name?" Asked Emerald. "Tanzanite." Said Tanzanite. They than unfused. "That was amazing!" Said Emerald. "That's enough fusing today." Said Garnet. They than left.

Meanwhile in Rome. "Damn it!" Yelled Vidic. "Clay's son escaped with his friend!". "We could find using his last name." Said Lucy Stillman. Vidic than went to his laptop and typed 'Kaczmarek'. "Ah there he is. Beach City!" Said Vidic. Desmond was overhearing this.

"Clay's son is gonna be dead!" Said Vidic with happyness. "He's gonna kill a kid?" Desmond said to himself.

Back in Beach City. "Are you a fusion?" Asked Steven. "Why do ask that?" Replyed Emerald. "Because you have two gems." Replyed Steven. "Ok you got me. I am a fusion." Replyed Emerald. "Do you want me to unfuse?" Asked Emerald. "Yes!" Replyed Steven. Emerald than unfused. Two short beings than appered. "What is your names?" Asked Steven. "Im Green Diamond and he is Green Topaz." Said Green Diamond. "Do you love each other?" Asked Steven. "We're brothers. Family love is our love." Said Green Diamond. "Are you both assassins?" Asked Steven. "Yes." Replyed Green Topaz. "Our farther was an Assassin. His name was Clay Kaczmarek." Said Green Diamond. "Our mother was in the Crystal Gems." Said Green Topaz. Steven gasped. "I gotta show the gems!" Yelled Steven.

Time: 6.05 P.M.

"What was you mother's name?" Asked Garnet. "Green Apatite." Said Green Diamond. "She died 15 years ago. To give birth to you two." Said Pearl. "When we fuse we turn into Emerald." Said Green Topaz. "How old is Steven?" Asked Green Diamond. "Eleven." Replyed Garnet. "So were only four years older than Steven?" Asked Green Topaz. "Yes." Replyed Pearl. "But how come you aren't human?" Asked Steven. "There is a 50% chance off being a full gem than a hybrid." Replyed Green Topaz. "Anyway we're gonna fuse again now." Said Green Diamond. They then fused back into Emerald. "Anyway I need my space when I re-fuse. I feel sick." Said Emerald. The Crystal Gems than walked into thier room. Then Emerald went to sleep.

The Next Day.

"Emerald! Come out now!" Yelled Vidic. The Crystal Gems than ran outside. They then saw an army of Templars. "Who are they?" Asked Amythyst. "Abstergo. The will do anything to kill any Assassins and thier friends." Replyed Emerald. "Just surrender and no-one will get hurt." Said Vidic. The Gems than pulled out thier weapons. "What do these guys want to do?" Asked Pearl. "To take control and enslave us." Replyed Emerald. "We would rather fight than to surrender!" Yelled Garnet. "Ok then. FIRE!" Yelled Vidic.

To be continued.


	5. Abstergo's Attack

Directly after chapter five. Abstergo invades Beach City to kill the Crystal Gems.

"Fire!" Yelled Vidic. His soldiers shot thier AK-47's. Steven summoned his shield to protect the Gems. The Gems than pulled out thier weapons. "What is this, the 21st Century and you guys use a whip, gauntlets, a shield and tomohawks? Sad." Said Vidic. "So do we fight them or what?" Asked Emerald. "We don't kill but they are a sensitive." Said Pearl. "So give them a warning." Said Emerald. Garnet than punched the ground and made 100 men fall down into the sand. "What?" Said Vidic. "How are you that powerfull?" Asked Vidic. Garnet than walked up to Vidic. "Leave." Said Garnet. Vidic than entered his car and drove off. "Do you think he will come back?" Asked Steven. "No." Said Emerald.

"So...Garnet is also a fusion? What if Steven fuses with Ruby and Sapphire?" Asked Emerald. "It would be intersting." Said Steven. Garnet than unfused. "So...Steven. Could you please fuse with Ruby?" Asked Emerald. Ruby than walked up to Steven and fused. They formed Cinnabar. "What is your name?" Asked Pearl. "Cinnabar." Said Cinnabar. They then unfused. "So what about Sapphire?" Asked Emerlad. Sapphire than fused into Chariote, a blue gem wearing shades. "Hello..." Emerald said. "Chariote...My name is Chariote." Chariote said. "Ok enough fusing." Said Emerald. They than unfused and Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet. "So know we now." Said Emerald. The gems than went into thier rooms. "You know what, Im tired." Said Emerald. They then went to sleep.

When Emerald woke he found The Crystal Gems with Steven. "Where are you going?" Asked Emerald. "Do you know where Abstergo's Headquaters?" Asked Pearl. "I will show you." Replyed Emerald. They than warped to Rome. "So this is where they are set up?" Asked Pearl. "Yes." Said Emerald. "Just look for a skyscaper." Said Emerald. They headed towards Abstergo. "So what are doing here?" Asked Emerald. "To take out thier bulding." Said Garnet. "What?!" Yelled Emerald. "Why?" Asked Emerald. "So that they don't attack again." Said Pearl. Garnet than punched the building. "Are you trying to get the cops on us?!" Yelled Emerald. "Well a punch is enough." Said Garnet. They headed towards the Warp Pad.

Gem Homeworld.

Earth Time: 4:02 PM.

"Hello Blue Diamond." Said Yellow Diamond. "It's been thousands of years. Im glad I'm back." Replyed Lapis. "So what's our next plan of attack?" Asked Yellow Diamond. "We don't attack." Replyed Lapis. "Why?" Asked Yellow Diamond. "With or with out you, Blue Diamond were gonna control this galaxy!" Yelled Yellow Diamond. "Seize Blue Diamond." Said Yellow Diamond. Lapis ran and flew. "Next stop, Earth." Said Lapis.

Beach City

Time: 5:19 PM

"Hey Pearl. Why did you hate me?" Asked Emerald. "The Assassins killed people all over time." Replyed Pearl. "We did it to give freedom. So the Earth wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Said Emerald. "Kinda like you." Said Emerald. Pearl than left.

Gem Homeworld

Earth Time 1:10 AM

A new gem is know born under the will of the Yellow Diamond. His name is Kunzite. Kunzite came out. "Here is your objectives." Said Yellow Diamond. "Your are the leader of the Galaxy Control Squad. You will take over the galaxy. You will start at Pluto." Said Yellow Diamond. "Yes master." Said Kunzite.

To be continued.


	6. Kunzite

On Homeworld, a new gem is created, Kunzite. This will be long.

"Kunzite, here is your squad." Said Yellow Diamond. Kunzite's Squad is Poudretteite, Cymophane, Serendibite, Achroite and Cuprite. "Now leave." Said Yellow Diamond. Kunzite and his squad then left, heading for the Salansue, A ship used for important reasons.

Beach City

Date: October 16th, Friday, 2015

Time: 3:10 PM

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: 5 Weeks.

"I feel something." Said Emerald. "What is it?" Asked Steven. "Another gem is coming. To try kill us." Replyed Emerald. "Who is it?" Asked Steven. "His name is Kunzite." Replyed Emerald. "We gotta tell Garnet!" Said Steven. They got Garnet and told her everything. "So a gem is coming to Beach City?" Asked Garnet. "Yes." Replyed Emerald. "Im gonna tell the other gems. Bye." Said Garnet. Steven and Emerald than sat down.

Location: Abstergo HQ, Rome

ETA to Kunzite reaches Beach City: 5 weeks

"Im glad you could make it." Said Vidic. "So want to get rid of gems?" Asked Peridot. "Yes." Replyed Vidic. "Get rid of them." Said Vidic. He than gave Peridot pictures of the Crystal Gems. "I guess I will get rid of them." Said Peridot. "Thanks." Said Vidic. Peridot than walked out. "Time to get rid of those clods." Said Peridot.

Location: Pluto

Earth Time: 5:19 PM

ETA to Kunzite reaches Beach City: 5 Weeks.

"How many gems are on this planet?" Asked Cuprite. "Around four." Replyed Kunzite. "This should be easy then." Said Cymophane. The four gems than appered. They than pulled out thier weapons. Kunzite and his sqaud pulled out their weapons, laser blades. Kunzite and his sword cut thier gems in half. "Well that was easy." Said Achroite. They than put down the Yellow Diamond Flag.

Location: Milky Way, Salansue

Earth Time: 5:30 PM

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: 5 Weeks.

"Yellow Diamond." Said Kunzite. "Yes?" Said Yellow Diamond. "We have captured Pluto. We're setting a course for Neptune." Kunzite Said. "Expect reinforcements." Said Yellow Diamond. "Neptune has 500 gems on it." Yellow Diamond Continued. "Bye." Said Kunzite. "Set a course to Neptune!" Said Kunzite. They than flew towards Neptune.

Location: Beach House, Beach City.

Time: 6:06 PM

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: 5 Weeks.

Lapis flew down to Beach City to warn the Crystal Gems. Lapis enetered the building in front of her. "Steven!" Yelled Lapis. "What?" Asked Steven. "Everyone on Homeworld hates me now. I need to hide hear." Replyed Lapis "I'll ask Garnet." Steven said. "Garnet!" Yelled Steven. "What?" Asked Garnet. "Can Lapis be apart of our team?" Asked Steven. "Yes." Replyed Garnet.

Emerald than walked into the house with pizza. "I got food Steven." Emerald said. As Emerald saw Lapis he pulled out his tomohawks. "It's ok!" Said Steven to Emerald. "If you say so."

Said Emerald. He put the pizza on the table and they ate.


	7. Emerald's Bio

Emerald's Bio:

Age: 15

Powers: Will be able to control any element, (Will be introduced in Chapter 11), Super Strength and Rage Mode. (Will be introduced in Chapter 14)

Info: An Assassin, Mother was a Crystal Gem, Farther was Subject 16 and wants to get revenge on Abstergo.


	8. Fusion List

Fusions:

NOTE: This is not canon.

Steven + Garnet= Rubilte.

Steven + Pearl= Rainbow Quartz

Steven + Amythest= Tanzanite

Steven + Ruby= Cinnarbar

Steven + Sapphire = Chariote.

Green Diamond + Green Topaz= Emerald.


	9. Timeline

Timeline

Steven Universe: Alternate Timeline that features gems.

Assassin's Creed: Clay has a son that is also a gem that joins The Crystal Gem

Watch_D0gs: It could be possible that ctOS is controled by the Templars.


	10. Update

I am taking a break. I will be back.

-TheAssassin55


	11. Revenge

Location: Beach City

Date: October 18th, Sunday

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: 4 Weeks & 6 Days

Emerald was on the beach with The Crystal Gems, trying to discover his powers. "So lets raise your hand." Pearl said. Emerald than lifted his hand at the ocean. He lifted water. "How?" Asked Pearl. Emerald than lifted sand and than control it. "Does he have Elemental Manipulation?" Asked Pearl. "I must." Said Emerald. "Is there any limits?" Asked Steven. "Green Apatite didn't have any limits." Replyed Garnet. "That means I inherit my mothers powers!" Said Emerald.

"What other powers did my mother had?" Asked Emerald. "Type II Strength, Super Jump, All Master Telekinesis powers, Supernatural Condition, Time Manipulation and Teleportation. Green Apatite had a black mode, which gave her Omnipotence." Replyed Pearl. "So im like a Low Level Superman?" Asked Emerald. "I guess." Said Pearl. Emerald than punched a rock. The rock than split into 100 tiny pieces. "Well that is my training for the day." Emerald said, walking into the house.

Location: Milky Way, Neptune.

Earth Time: 9:34 AM.

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: 4 Weeks & 6 Days

"Were pinned down!" Yelled Cuprite. "Were the only two left in our squad!" Yelled Kunzite. Kunzite than pulled out his communicator. "Yellow Diamond! Send a squad directly to Earth!" Yelled Kunzite. "Sure. Just make sure you get to Earth. The one im sending is Black Onyx." Replyed Yellow Diamond. Kunzite than put down his comminutator and went back to fighting.

Location: Universe, Milky Way, Gem Homeworld

Earth Time: 9:42 AM

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: 4 Weeks & 6 Days

"Get to Earth, stop for nothing." Yellow Diamond Said. "Yes master." Replyed Black Onyx. Black Onyx walked to a ship. She walked into the ship and activated it. She set the location for Earth. The Computer said "ETA to Earth, 2 Days." "Perfect." Black Onyx said. She then left Gem Homeworld and headed for Earth.

Location: Abstergo HQ, Rome

Time: 10:00 AM

ETA to Kunzite Reaches Beach City: N/A

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 2 Days.

Emerald walked towards Abstergo HQ. He then punched the two guards standing outside. He walked inside. He found 15 guards waiting for him. He then lifted the ground above them and knocked them out. Emerald than teleported to the elevator and headed for the top floor, where Vidic is located.

He walked towards Vidic and had 50 guards waiting for him. "You think that will stop me?" Asked Emerald. He then teleported behind on of the guards. They all shot at the one guard. "I can outsmart your men. That won't stop me." Said Emerald. He than ran around in a circle and had his hand out to punch all the men. He stopped at the middle. "Well done. But that won't kill me." Vidic Said. Emerald than use Telekinesis on Vidic. "Put me down!" Yelled Vidic. Emerald than threw Vidic out the the window. Emerald than walked out and punched down Abstergo. "Requiescat in Pace (Rest in Peace.)" Emerald said. He then warped back to Beach City.

Location: The Universe, Milky Way, Neptune

Earth Time: 10:15 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 2 Days.

Kunzite and Cuprite are underground, devising plans to get rid of gems on Neptune. "So do we dig underground?" Asked Cuprite. "They will be expecting us. No." Replyed Kunzite. "So what do we do?" Asked Cuprite. "We go in by air." Replyed Kunzite. They sneaked out and went for the heilcopter.

Location: Beach City

Time: 11:00 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 2 Days

"I'm having another vision." Emerald Said. "What?" Asked Steven. "Another gem is coming, her name is Black Onyx." Replyed Emerald. "You go tell Garnet, i'm going out." Emerald Said. Steven than told Garnet. Emerald headed for the Video Game Store. He saw Steven going towards Fish Stew Pizza. He entered the store. "What can I get for you?" Asked The Clerk. "A Playstaion 3 with Final Fantasy 13 and Skate 3." Replyed Emerald. "That will be $415." Emerald gave her the money. He walked towards the beach house. He plugged it in and wrote a note, 'Here is a gift for letting me stay. P.S you don't owe me. P.P.S Final Fantasy 13 is yours, Skate 3 is mine. Emerald'

Location: The Universe, Milky Way, Neptune.

Earth Time: 11:25 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 2 Days

Kunzite and Cuprite flew over the Neptune Gems Base. "Bomb!" Yelled Kunzite. Cuprite than dropped a bomb on the base, destroying the 500 gems on Neptune. "Take over." Kunzite said. Kunzite then pulled out his comminucator. "Is Neptune gems destroyed?" Asked Yellow Diamond. "Yes. We are heading to Uranus now." Replyed Kunzite. Kunzite accidently dropped his communicator and fell out the ship.

To be continued.


	12. Talking to Dad

One day after Revenge. One day until Black Onyx reaches Beach City. What will happen today?Find out now.

Location: Beach City

Time: 10:10 AM

Date: October 19th, Monday, 2015

ETA to Black Onyx reaches Beach City: 1 Day

It's just a normal day in Beach City, Steven's playing his new game, Ronaldo is updating his blog and Emerald is thinking about his farther, Subject 16. "Steven never knew his mother...and I don't know anything about my parents." Emerald said to himself. Emerald than walked to the fridge and grabbed some watermelon. He than ate it and walked to the Warp Pad. He than warped to Rome.

Location: Rome

Time: 10:15 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 1 Day

He walked to the rubble of Abstergo. There was one survivor, Desmond Miles. Emerald than ran towards him and nearly killed him. "Templar." Emerald Said while trying to stab him with his Hidden Blade. Desmond than stopped him and said "Im not a Templar." "Than follow me." Emerald said. They walked to the Tiber Hideout. "Here is a Hidden Blade." Emerald said while giving Desmond the Hidden Blade. Desmond than walked in and Emerald walked to the Warp Pad. He then warped back to the Temple. When got back he got knocked out.

Location: Emerald's Subconscious

Time: 10:30 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 1 Day

"Where am I?" Asked Emerald to himself. "You are in your Subconscious." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Asked Emerald. "Your farther." Clay said. Clay than walked in front of Emerald. "Farther. Where were you?" Asked Emerald. "Rome. I died two years ago." Replyed Clay. "Tell me about you." Emerald said. So they talked about his life. "Bye." Clay said before Emerald woke up.

Location: Beach City Hospital

Time: 11:20 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 1 Day

"Are you alright?" Asked Pearl. "Where am I?" Asked Emerald. "The Hospital." Steven replyed. "Why?" Asked Emerald. "You blacked out." Replyed Pearl. "When can I leave?" Asked Emerald. "Right now." Replyed Steven. Emerald got up and and left with Pearl and Steven.

Location: Outside Beach City

Time: 11:34 AM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: 1 Day

Peridot walked towards Beach City in anger. "Crystal Clods." Peridot said to herself. As she reached Beach City she saw Pearl, Steven and Emerald. Peridot ran towards them. "Look out!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald made a Ice Wall. "What should we do with her?" Asked Steven. "We will defeat her." Replyed Emerald. Emerald than made a Sonic Boom. Peridot than got blasted 5 miles away. Emerald than teleported to her location. Emerald than burned Peridot alive, destroying her gem. He teleported to Steven. "Meet me at the hosue." Emerald said before teleporting.

To be contiued.


	13. Crystal Gems vs Black Onyx

Today...Black Onyx will face the Crystal Gems. Will they fail? Will They Win? Check it out now!

Location: Beach City

Time: 6:15 PM

ETA to Black Onyx Reaches Beach City: Right Now

Date: October 20th, Tuesday, 2015

Emerald walked outside and found a ship in the sky. "I gotta warn the others" Yelled Steven. Emerald ran inside. "The ship...Blakc Onyx is here!" Yelled Emerald. The Crystal Gems ran outside. The ship landed on the beach. "Hello." Black Onyx said. Emerald looked at Black Onyx. Emerald than did a sonic boom. "That didn't affect me." Black Onyx said. She had a shield made of pure onyx.

"Get out of here!" Yelled Black Onyx. "If you don't get out of here, we will be forced to kill you!" Emerald said. Black Onyx walked up to Emerald. "Foolish Child." Black Onyx said. Black Onyx than punched Emerald across the beach. "Cazzo." Emerald said. Emerald than teleported back. "I'm gonna need backup." Emerald said. Emerald than made a water bomb and dropped on Black Onyx. "That didn't hurt." Onyx said. Onyx than blacked out the sun. "Im am the creator of shadow!" Yelled Onyx.

"I have night vision." Emerald said while restoring the light. Emerald tryed freezing Onyx. "That feels like cold water." Onyx said. "Garnet, punch!" Yelled Emerald. Garnet than punched Onyx. Onyx than threw Garnet all the way to Funland Arcade and split into two gems. Emerald than felt a new power inside of him. He used Ultimate Level Telekinesis. Emerald slamed her into the ground. Emerald than pulled out Plasma Tomohawks. "Felt like a punch." Onyx said.

"We can't lose another teamate!" Yelled Emerald. As Onyx was about to punch Emerald he teleported behind her. He than felt the lowest form of Omnipotence. "I can control everything." Emerald said to himself. He then made ice pillars out of the ground. He then made the ice pillars turn into fire, burning Onyx.

"Fire doesn't hurt." Onyx said with a grin on her face. She than punched Amethyst and she fell back to her gem. He then did a Mach 2 Sonic Boom. Onyx didn't move. "Ha! That felt like wind." Onyx said. She than summoned her weapon. "A crossbow?" Emerald said. "We can't risk losing another gem!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald than ran towards Onyx. He then punched Onyx rapidly. "That hurt a little. But not enough." Onyx said. She than punched Emerald and shot with her crossbow. "Are you ok?" Asked Steven. "I've been better." Replyed Emerald.

Onyx than snaped Pearl's spear in half and knocked her out. "Only us now." Emerald said. Emerald shot a light beam at Onyx. "Take that." Emerald said. "Light...a weakness of mine." Onyx said. Emerald than shot a lightning beam at Onyx. "We're getting the upper hand!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald than picked up Onyx and threw her at the side of the cliff. "That defintly gave me a wound." Onyx said. "Steven shoot your shield!" Yelled Emerald. Steven than shot his shield at Onyx.

Onyx than standed up. "You think you can defeat me? No you can't." Onyx said. She instanly healed. "We're done." Steven said. Emerald than ran towards Onyx. Emerald than stabbed her with his Plasma Tomohawks. "Don't even try." Onyx said before she threw Emerald into the ocean. "You are now dead." Onyx said to Steven. Onyx than punched Stven so that he retreated to his gem. Emerald than rose up from the ocean. "You knocked out my friends. I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald than turned out into Black Emerald.

To be continued!


	14. The After Battle

Directly after Chapter 13. The gems are knocked out but Emerald is still there and is now Black Emerald. Will Onyx survive? Find out in this chapter! 

"Who are you?" Asked Emerald. "Black Emerald." Replyed Black Emerald. Black Emerald than ran towards Onyx. He then punched a hole in Onyx. She reatreted to her gem. Black Emerald than smashed her gem into a million pieces. He then went back to Green Emerald. He then picked up all the gems and went back into the house. "I destroyed the house...great." Emerald said to himself.

He entered what was left of the house. He put the gems down on the ground. He got some wood and started building. He built for 3 hours before he saw one of the gems regenarate. It was Amethyst. "Need any help?" Asked Amethyst. "I'm fine." Emerald replyed. He gave Amethyst some money. "Buy something." Emerald said. She than left.

Location: Beach City

Time: 10:00 PM

Date: October 20th, Tuesday, 2015

It was a while when Emerald saw gems regenarate. The next to regenarate was Ruby & Sapphire. They then fused backed into Garnet. "You need help?" Asked Garnet. "Yeah." Garnet than started building. Steven than regenarated. He then walked into Rose's Room. "That was werid." Emerald said.

Location: Beach City

Time: 2:03 AM

Date: October 21st, Wendsday, 2015

The house was nearly rebuilt. Pearl than regenrated. She started building instanly. The house was then built. Steven than came back out. Steven than gasped in amazment. Emerald than fell down, leading to his subconscious.

Location: Emerald's Subconscious

Time: 2:45 AM

"Here again?" Emerald said to himself. "Hello son." Clay said. "Hello again dad." Emerald replyed. "Please, call me Clay." Clay said to his son. "So why do you want me here?" Asked Emerald." "To warn you." Clay replyed. "Yellow Diamond is sending hundreds of gems." Clay said. "Thanks Clay." Emerald said before waking up.

Location: Beach City, Beach House 2.0

Time: 9:18 AM.

"Are you ok?" Asked Steven. "I'm fine. I've also got a message." Emerald replyed. "What?" Asked Pearl. "Yellow Diamond is sending hundreds of gems to get rid of us." Emerald replyed. "Then we get ready." Garnet said.

Location: Gem Homeworld

Earth Time: 9:28 AM

"Send the gems!" Yelled Yellow Diamond. The hundreds of gems entered a large ship. "They won't get us again." Yellow Diamond said to herself. The Gems than left the planet.

To be continued


	15. Milky Quartz

One week after the last chapter events, Emerald reveals his Black mode (Not racist btw) and they rebuild the house. Now, a snow storm reaches Beach City and it creates a frozen gem.

It was snowed on at Beach City. The Gems couldn't leave the house. Emerald was looking out the window. "What is that?" Emerald said to himself. He then made a path in the snow and went outside. He walked to the human like figure. "Who are you?" Asked Emerald. The gem than turned to its front. Emerald saw her gem. "Milk Quartz." Emerald said. Emerald dragged Milk Quartz into the house.

Location: Beach City

Time: 8:23 PM

Date: October 28th, Wensday, 2015

"Who is that?" Asked Pearl. "Milk Quartz." Replyed Emerald. "How do you know her?" Asked Steven. "She lived with me for 3 years." Emerald replyed. Milk Quartz than woke up. "Emerald?" Milk Quartz said. "Yeah it's me." Replyed Emerald. "It's been years." Milk Quartz said. "Why did you leave?" Asked Emerald. "The Assassins needed me." Milk Quartz replyed. "That make sense." Emerald replyed. "Are you going to introduce us?" Asked Pearl. "Sorry. This is Milk Quartz, master of snow." Emerald replyed.

Location: Beach City

Time: 8:45 PM

Milk Quartz went outside with Emerald. "Can you get rid of this storm?" Asked Emerald. "Yes." Milk Quartz replyed. They then walked to the ocean. "Milk Quartz, I gotta say something." Emerald said while blushing. "What?" Asked Milk Quartz. "I'm in love with you." Emerald replyed. "So do I." Replyed Milk Quartz. They than kissed. They stopped kissing. "We gotta hide this from the Crystal Gems." Emerald said. "Of course." Milk Quartz replyed. "By the way, that reminds me of something." Emerald said. "What?" Asked Milk Quartz. "Do you wanna be a Crystal Gem?" Asked Emerald. "Yes." Milk Quartz said. They than walked towards the house. As they walked in, Emerald knocked out.

Location: Emerald's Gem

Time: 8:56 PM

"Clay, what do you want to talk about now?" Asked Emerald. "Kunzite will be in here in 2 weeks, with the other gems!" Yelled Clay. "Shit." Emerald thought to himeself. "You will be able to fight them. You're army has grown to 9 gems! And i'm including you." Clay replyed. "Thanks Dad." Emerald said before waking up.

Location: The Universe, Milky Way, Jupiter

Earth Time: 9:11 PM

The Battle for Jupiter is now in place. With 300 gems at Kunzite's side, they have the upper hand in the war. Since Kunzite has captured planets, he gets instant back up and more gems at his side. "We will take over this planet!" Yelled Kunzite. Kunzite and his army runs over Dead's Man Land and kills the rest of the remaning gems. "Jupiter is now ours!" Yelled Kunzite. They than placed down the Homeworld Flag. "Only 1 more planet until we get to Earth." Kunzite said. "Mars has 100,110 gems on it." Said a gem. "We will cut down thier forces!" Yelled Kunzite. They than headed for the Salansue.

Location: Beach City

Time: 6:12 AM

ETA to Kunzite and his army reaches Beach City: 1 Week.

It was a fine morning. Emerald went outside and trained until he heard a noise coming from the Crystal Temple. "Get out!" Yelled Lapis. When Emerald wnet inside, he saw that Milky Quartz and Lapis Lazuil was fighting. Lapis than blasted Milky Quartz outside the house. "Stop!" Yelled Emerald. They didn't listen. The Crystal Gems than ran outside. "What's happening?" Asked Steven. Emerald than explained. Lapis and Milk than kept on fighting.

Location: The Universe, Milky Way, Mars

Time: 6:30 AM

ETA to Kunzite and his army reaches Beach City: 1 Day

When Kunzite's Army got to Mars, they saw gems bowing. "We will give this planet to you!" Yelled a gem. Kunzite than blasted the gems bowing to them. "Well that was easy." Kunzite said. The Army than walked back on to the ship. "Easy." Kunzite said. They than left and headed for Beach City.

To be continued.


	16. Lapis vs Milky Quartz

Directly after the last chapter. This Chapter focus on the fight between Lapis and Milk Quartz.

Location: Beach City

Time: 6:45 AM

ETA to Kunzite and his army reaches Beach City: 1 Day.

Lapis and Milk Quartz are engaged in combat. "Don't you try and kill me!" Yelled Milk Quartz while make a snow barrier. Lapis then made a fist out of water and punched thourgh Milk Quartz's barrier. "Get out of here." Lapis said. Lapis then grabbed Milk Quartz with a water arm. Milk Quartz then rasied a snow piller above Lapis. That let Milky Quartz out.

Lapis then flew down. "Stop!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald than ran back in the house, remembering an artifact. He then ran back out. "Just leave!" Yelled Lapis. Milk Quartz than blasted Lapis into the side of the hill. Lapis than rose up. Lapis than tried to blast Milk Quartz but she then blocked it. Emerald than made a firewall between the two. "If you don't stop, I will FORCE you to stop!" Yelled Emerald. They than walked back and spoke to themselves.

Location: Earth's Orbit, Above Beach City.

Time: 7:29 AM

ETA to Kunzite and his army reaches Beach City: 1 Minute.

Kunzite's Ship is clsoing on Beach City. "We will land in Beach City!" Yelled Kunzite. "That was fast." A gem said. Kunzite then ignored and flew towards Beach City.

On Earth: "What is that?" Asked Steven while pointing towards Kunzite's Ship. It was speeding towards the beach. "Kunzite." Emerald said. "We will have to fight!" Yelled Emerald. Kunzite than landed on the beach.

Location: Beach City

Time: 7:35 AM

"This is Earth?" Kunzite said. He then looked above and saw the Crystal Gems. "Gems?" Kunzite said to himself. Kunzite then walked onto the beach. "This will be easy pickings." Kunzite said to his army. The Army then left the ship. "Well cazzo." Emerald said to himself. "Surrender or die. Your choice." Kunzite said. The Crystal Gems than walked onto the ship. They than left, heading for the home. They than got put into cells.

Location: Milky Way

Earth Time: 7:50 AM

The Crystal Gems than got strapped to a machine. "This will take away your powers, so when you're being executed, you won't escape." Kunzite said. The Crystal Gems then got thier powers sucked out. They than walked to thier cells. "So we can't escape." Emerald said to himself. He then knocked himself out so he could speak to Clay.

Location: Emerald's Gem

Earth Time: 8:25 AM

"Clay!" Yelled Emerald. "What?" Asked Clay. "We have been captured." Emerald replyed. "I got something to say." Clay replyed. "What?" Asked Emerald. "Don't give up. You will survive and destroy the Homeworld's control." Clay replyed before Emerald woke up.

To be continued.


	17. Escape from Homeworld

Directly after The Last Chapter. Kunzite captured the Crystal Gems. Will they escape or die? Find out. Insperation from Call of Duty 4 Mission The Coup.

Location: Gem Homeworld

Time: BAD SIGNAL

Emerald woke up getting dragged out of his cell. Along with his team mates, he got was put into a vehicle and headed towards thier destination. "It's a damn Coup d'etat." Emerald said. "Homeworld was once controled by a free government until the military made them selves the government.' Pearl replyed. "Yeah, like a coup d'etat." Emerald relpyed. "Today, the Crystal Gems will now die!" Yellow Diamond said over a loudspeaker. As Emerald looked out his window, he saw other Crystal Gems geting killed.

Location: Execution Area, Gem Homeworld

Time: BAD SIGNAL

As the Crystal Gems walked towards thier demise, Emerald is contacted by Clay. "A true assassin never gives up." He heard the voice echo in his mind. They walked towards a area with gem shards everywhere tied up. Emerald than felt rage inside of him. Emerald than used his hidden blades to escape. "Get him!" Yelled a gem. As 5 gems ran towards him he cut them in half. He then let everyone go. As they made a run for it they Lapis stayed behind. "It's time for you to die." Yellow Diamond said before killing Lapis.

Location: Gem Homeworld

Time: BAD SIGNAL

The Crystal Gems ran towards a building. "Where are we going?" Asked Steven. "To get our powers back." Emerald replyed. They than ran into the building. They ran into tanks that had colours it. They got there powers back. Kunzite than ran into the building building. "Attack!" Yelled Kunzite sending in 5 soldiers. "I'll stall, get us a ride out of here!" Emerald said. They others than left. Emerald than punched 2 soldiers and stabbed one while kicking the others left. Emerald than ran out of the building, while Kunzite chasing.

"Get back!" Yelled Kunzite. Emerald ran faster. Emerald started climbing up a building. "Where did he go?" Kunzite said confused. He then looked up and started climbing. Emerald than heard Clay again. "I think you deserve this." Emerald than magically put on Altair's Robes. Kunzite than shot his foot. Emerald than lost his footing and fell over. "It's over. You're dead." Kunzite said. Emerald than got up and said. "Can I have any last words?" Asked Emerald. "Why not?" Replyed Kunzite. "Leap of Faith." Emerald said before falling into something soft.

Location: Gem Homeworld

Time: 1?:?

As Emerald left the thing, he saw the Crystal Gems next to a ship. Kunzite than followed him to thier ship. They than ran on while Kunzite on it. Pearl than set a destination to Beach City. "Kunzite is mine." Emerald said. "You are...?" Asked Kunzite. "My name is Emerald Kaczmarek. I am an assassin!" Emerald relplyed. Kunzite than pulled out his gun. Emerald than ran towards Kunzite. Kunzite than tried shooting him but Emerald broke his gun.

Location: Milky Way

Time: 12:10 AM

As Kunzite was about to punch Emerald, Emerald punched his arm. "Ow!" Yelled Munzite. Emerald than punched Kunzite into a cell. Before he could activate it Kunzite threw Emerald into the wall. Emerald than threw Kunzite near the cock pit. Emerald than punched him into the control panel. "Idiot." Kunzite said. Pearl felle to the left. "Where are we?" Asked Emerald. "We are gonna crash into Connie's House!" Yelled Steven "Rest in Peace." Emerald said while killing Kunzite. Emerald than ran towards the controls. "Pull left!" Emerald yelled while pulling left. The ship than crashed into Connie's House.

Location: Connie's House, USA

Time: 12:30 AM

Emerald with Steven than walked out of the flaming ship. "Connie!" Yelled Steven. "Steven." Connie weakly said. Emerald than walked towards Connie. "Merda, there is rubble on her." Emerald said to himself. Emerald than got rid of the rubble. He then picked up Connie. "Hold onto me Steven." Emerald said. Steven held onto Emerald. They than teleported to the Hospital.

Location: Outside Beach City, A Hospital, USA

Time: 12:35 AM

As Emerald walked in with Connie on his back with Steven. As they entered the hospital they saw a nurse. "Please get this girl fixed up." Steven said while crying. The Nurse than put Connie on a trolley and got her to a room. "I'll get the 2 3DSs." Emerald said. Emerald teleported the Beach House and got the 3DSs. "Here. We will play Smash until she gets out." Emerald said. They turned on the 3DS and played.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	18. The Daughter

Straight after last Chapter, Connie gets injured from the wreakage of the homeworld ship. What will happen to Connie? Find out in this chapter!

Location: The Hospital

Date: October 29th, Thursday, 2015

Time: 12:40

As Connie was going into surgery, Steven and Emerald looked in the window. "Is my daughter here?!" Yelled a man. Emerald looked back and saw Connie's farther. "Oh, it's YOU." Emerald said while rolling his eyes. Steven than looked back. He than walked to the parents and told them what happend. Emerald sat down and played Super Smash Brothers 4 3DS.

Location: The Hospital

Time: 1:40 AM

A hour passed. Connie finnaly came out. Her parents came to the daughter in a wheelchair. "Here is your bill." A doctor said. "10,000 bucks?" Emerald thought. Emerald than paid. "She should be able to walk in 18 weeks." A doctor said. "Thanks for saving my daughter, I owe you." Connie's farther said while crying of joy. "I don't need to be paid." Emerald replyed.

Location: Homeworld Ship Wreackage

Time: 1:55

"I'm free." Said a mysterious gem. "Free from my mother's wrath on Homeworld." She continued. She got out od the debris and walked towards the hospital. "Yellow Diamond will pay." The gem continued. As The gem entered the hospital, she was greeted to Emerald. "I need help." Said the gem. "You are you?" Asked Emerald. "Green Diamond, heir to the throne of Yellow Diamond." She said. "Are you evil?" Asked Emerald. "No. I wanted to stop evil on Homeworld." Green Diamond replyed. "Then you can come with us." Emerald replyed. They than left the hospital.

Location: Gem Homeworld

Time: 2:10 AM

"Damn they escaped!" Yelled Yellow Diamond. "What do you do now?" Asked a gem. "The Templars never give up." She replyed. "Let me put together a plan." Yellow Diamond than walked towards a room. "I could convey a plan to give myself an escort. Too early." Yellow Diamond said to herself. "I send White Diamond." Yellow Diamond said. "Get Whire Diamond here at once." Yellow Diamond said. "I'm right here." White Diamond said. "Go to Earth, kill any Crystal Gems." Yellow Diamond said. "Sure thing." White Diamond replyed. White Diamond headed for her ship and left.

Location: Beach House

Time: 3:05 AM

As they got to the Beach House they saw a werid note. 'The Begining of the End is here'. "Probally just some idiot." Emerald said. Emerald went inside to sit down. When he entered he heard a voice. "Go to Warsaw." Clay said. "Go to Poland?" Emerald thought to himself. "You are needed there." Clay continued. Emerald than fell asleep.

Location: Milky Way

Time: 5:08 AM

A flag was raised. Than other flags. "We have taken back our planets!" Yelled a Crystal Gem. The planets are now Crystal Gem controled. White Diamond flew past. "I have to stop at the Hayley Comet to see someone. I'll be at Beach City by December." White Diamond said to herself. The Crystal Gems than celebrated.

Location: Beach City

Time: 11:12 AM

Emerald was escorting Steven to his dad's so he could visit Connie. "So you got a day with Milky Quartz." Steven said. "Yeah. We're going to Warsaw." Emerald replyed. They got to It's a Wash. "I'll be back in an hour." Steven said. "Bye!" Emerald replyed. Emerald than walked to the Beach House. "So ready?" Asked Emerald. "Yes." Milky Quartz replyed. As they walked towards the warp pad, Emerald saw a green gem on the Crystal Temple door. They than warped to Warsaw.

To be continued.


	19. The Beginning of the End

Blah Blah begin Chapter 19.

"What a nice day." Emerald said. "Yeah." Milky Quartz replyed. They walked in the streets of Warsaw. They than heard people saying something in Polish. "What's happing?" Asked Milky Quartz. They than saw a tank go through a building. "Get the hell out!" Yelled Emerald. Milky Quartz ran away. Emerald than punched the tank. The tank than went flying. Emerald than teleported to Milky Quartz. "What's happening?" Asked Milky Quartz. "Italy thought Poland wreacked Rome." Emerald replyed.

Location: Poland, Warsaw

Time: 11:45 AM

They ran towards to warp pad. "Shit it's cracked." Emerald said. "We won't be able to warp back." Emerald continued. Emerald than looked behind Milky Quartz. He then saw a tank behind her. Emerald than threw it towards a skyscraper. "Oh no." Milky Quartz said. "The building is coming down!" Yelled Milky Quartz. "Cazzo." Emerald said to himself before the building fell on him.

Location: Poland, Warsaw

Time: 12:20 PM

Emerald and Milky Quartz than came up from the rubble. "Fire." Yelled a Polish solider. "Wait." Said The Genaral. He then walked to Emerald. "Come with me David." He said. "Who's David?" Asked Emerald. "You." The Genaral replyed. "You're Clay's son." The Genaral said. Emerald and Milky Quartz walked with The Genaral. "So what's you're name?" Asked Emerald. "Alex." Alex replyed. "So what happend here?" Asked Milky Quartz. "World War 3's begining." Alex replyed. "Shit." Emerald said. "And it's not long before they attack Beach City." Alex said. "How did you know we lived in Beach City?" Asked Emerald. "Clay told us before leaving." Alex replyed. The found a secondry warp pad. "Call me Alexi please." Alexi said before Emerald and Milky Quartz warping back.

Location: Beach City

Time: 12:50 PM

"You're back?" Steven said. "You said you would be back by 1:00." Steven continued. Milky Quartz than walked out. "There is something I have to say. We have to leave." Emerald said. "Why?" Asked Steven. "We will be attacked. World War 3 is here." Emerald replyed. Pearl than came running out. "World War 3?" Asked Pearl. "Yes." Emerald said. "We will have to protect Beach City." Pearl said. "We will have to get the citizens to leave." Emerald said. Steven than turned on the TV. "Warsaw has been attacked by Ultranationalist forces." The News Reporter said. "That was the begining. They will attack Beach City." Emerald said. "Steven, get everyone out." Emerald continued.

Location: Hayley's Comet

Earth Time: 1:20 PM

"Looks like no-one is here." White Diamond said. She went back to her ship. "Looks like i'll get to Earth in a week then." White Diamond said to herself.

Location: Connie's House.

Time: 1:50 PM

Emerald and Steven walked to Connie's House. "Hope they will listen." Steven said. "They will. World War 3 will bring out the worst of us." Emerald replyed. They knocked on the door. 'Yes, Steven Universe?" Asked Dr. Maheswaran. "You have to leave. Russian's will attack this area." Steven said. Dr. Maheswaran gasped. "It's true, turn on the news." Emerald said. Dr. Maheswaran than entered the house and left. "I'm sorry. We're gonna have to fight." Emerald said.

Location: New York

Time: 2:20 PM

"These damn Russians are pissing me off!" Yelled Sgt. Logan. "Well we got a mission for you." The American General said. "Kill the Russians in Beach City." He continued. "Then send an airstrike." Sgt. Logan replyed. "Sure thing." Overlord said. Then The Empire State Building fell down. "We're clear for a helicopter extraction." Sgt. Logan said. A heilcopter than came down. They than entered. "Take us to Beach City." Sgt. Logan said. They than flew to Beach City.

To be continued.


	20. The Invasion

Continued from Chapter 19

Location: Beach City

Time: 6:20 PM

Emerald walked around. He walked over to Steven. "Get yourself in the temple." Emerald said. "Why?" Asked Steven. "To protect you." Emerald replyed. Steven than walked in. Emerald than walked over to Pearl. "Why are we still here?" Asked Emerald. "To protect Beach City." Pearl replyed. They than saw Russian soldiers walk over. "Time to Metal Gear Solid this." Emerald saId. Emerald than sneaked behind some soldiers. He than saw a heilcopter land. "Secure this place!" Yelled a American. Emerald than found a Russian. Emerald stabbed the russian.

Location: Beach City

Time: 6:50 PM

Emerald pulled out his phone. "Crap it's 6:50 PM." Emerald said. Emerald than heard a explosion.

Location: Crystal Temple

Time: 6:55 PM

Guns were fired. Blood was drawn. The Russians pinned down the gems. "Get out of here!" Yelled Pearl. The Russians kept on firing there AK-47s. Amethyst retreated to her gem. The Russians brang out a tank. The tank than exploded. The Russians than floated in to the air and got threw into the ocean. A figure than rose from the ground. "Damn Escaper Pod." She said. Pearl than looked at the figure. The figure than looked at the Crystal Gems. "White Diamond." Pearl said. "Pearl 2923 and Milky Quartz 34. Nice to see you here." White Diamond said. The Russians than bowed to White Diamond. "We are now at your service." The Russians said. "An army. Take me to your base." White Diamond said. They than got on a heilcopter and left.

Location: Underground Beach City

Time: 7:15 PM

"I hope Steven is ok." Greg said. As Connie wheeled around she saw a friend. "Hello Alex." Connie said. "Connie, how come you are in a wheelchair?" Alex asked. "Rubble fell on me." Connie replyed. "How?" Asked Alex. "A ship crashed on our house. Lucky it was lightweight.' Connie replyed. "Who did this?" Asked Alex. "It was an accident, but if you want to know, Steven Universe." Connie replyed. "Steven, you are dead." Alex said under his breath.

Back at 12:23 AM

A white orb crashed into the beach. Everyone else was busy. That was White Diamond's Escape Pod.

Location: Beach City

Time: 7:30 PM

Emerald ran to the Crystal Temple. He found the beach deserted. He entered the house. "Freeze!" Yelled a solider. Emerald fliped to soilder and found the Crystal Gems tied up. "What the...?" Emerald said before he got knocked out.

Location: Beach House

Time: 8:15 PM

"Speak you damn idiot!" Yelled a soilder. "What happened?" Emerald said. "You just don't wanna speak do you?" The soilder said. The solider than pointed a gun at Emerald's head. "Geez you are so ignorant." Emerald said. Emerald than kicked to solider in the head. Emerald than untied himself and picked up the gun. Emerald than shot the guy. He then untied the crystal gems.

Location: Beach City

Time: 10:59 PM

People started to come back to Beach City. Alex walked to the beach. When Steven came out, he saw Alex. Alex than walked up to Steven. "Are you Steven?" Asked Alex. "Yes I am." Steven replyed. Alex then punched Steven in the head. Steven than yelled. Emerald came running out. What the hell is happening here?" Emerald said while blocking Alex. "This sack of nipplets punched me." Steven said. "What the shite man?" Emerald asked to Alex. Alex than punched Emerald in the face ten times.

Location: Beach City

Time: 11:05 PM

Emerald got fed up wiht Alex. "Look, I have a gun. Don't come near us." Emerald said. He then showed him the gun. Alex than ran home. Emerald than followed him. "How come he didn't recognize me? My name is Pure Scapolite!" Alex yelled.

To be continued.


	21. Gems Divided

From Chapter 20. Btw, what is 9+10? 21! Welcome to Chapter 21 where story wil develop into hate, revenge.

Date: October 30th

Time: 11: 32 AM

Location: Game Store, Beach City.

Emerald walked into the local game store. He walked up to the counter. He saw a copy of The Phantom Pain with a PC pack. "Hello. I can have that The Phantom Pain Pack?" He asked the woman at the counter. "Sure. That will cost you 1000 dollars." She replyed. Emerald pulled out his wallet and got the money. "Here you go." She said. \

Emerald walked out of the store. "This is gonna be fun." He said to himself. Then someone screamed. Emerald than ran over the location where someone screamed. "Give me your money!" Yelled a thief. "No you don't!" Yelled Emerald. He then puched the Thief into the sand. The Thief than pulled out a gun. "Stop or i'll shoot!" Yelled the thief. Emerald than made a sand wave and engulfed the thief with sand. "I'm gone! Keep your damn money!" yelled The Thief. He than walked over to the person who was screaming. He then realized who it was. "Milky Quartz." Emerald said. "Why are you in town?" Asked Emerald. "I was doing a favour for Steven." Milky Quartz replyed. "What?" Asked Emerald. "Tommorow were hosting a Halloween Party in the warehouse." Milky Quartz replyed. "Bye." Emerald said before leaving.

Time: 12:12 PM

Location: Beach House

Emerald set up the PC. "32 Gigs of RAM, 1 TB of space, Pre Installed MGS V and Steam!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald than heard Steven laughing. Emerald than walked over to Steven. "What's funny?" Asked Emerald. "Element Animation." Steven said. Steven than showed the video he was watching to Emerald. "Kek." Emerald said. Emerald than went back upstairs, to play The Phantom Pain.

Time: 2:34 PM

Location: Beach House

Emerald got off the computer. "I can't wait to play more." Emerald said. Someone then walked in to the house. "I'm back!" Milky Quartz said. Steven then came down. "So, what did you get for the party?" Steven said. "I got a whole lot of stuff." Milky Quartz said. Steven and Milky Quartz talked. Emerald than walked into town.

Time: 2:45 PM

Location: Beach City

Emerald walked up to Alex's house. He knocked on the door. "Hello?" Asked Alex. "Come to the door!" Emerald replyed. Alex than walked to the door. "Oh it's YOU." Alex said. "Let me come in." Emerald said. "As long as you don't pull a gun to my face, sure." Alex replyed. Emerald than walked in.

Time: 2:52 PM

Location: Alex's House, Beach City

Alex than showed Emerald to the living room. "So, why are you here?" Alex asked. "I understand your a gem Scapolite, and that you are using a pseudonym." Emerald replyed. "And by the way, my real name is David." Emerald said. "Damn. How did you know?" Asked Alex. "I followed you to this house." David said. "So, what do you want?" Alex asked. "Is there another gem with you?" Asked David. "Yes I do, the daughter of Yellow Diamond." Alex replyed. "Her name is Golden Diamond." Alex continued. Alex then walked Emerald to the other room.

Time: 3:05 PM

Location: Alex's House, Beach City

"Here she is." Alex said. "Hello." Diamond said. "Oh yeah by the way, she eavesdropped on the crystal gems." Alex said. Emerald than walked over to Golden Diamond. He sat down with her. "So, what do you want?" Asked Golden Diamond. "Tell me what you heard the crystal gems say." Emerald replyed. "They are going to betray you." Golden Diamond said. Emerald than left for the door. "Remember our warning." Golden Diamond said.

Time: 3:18 PM

Location: Beach House

Emerald came in running. "Shite." He said to himself. When he reached the house he saw Milky Quartz tied up. Emerald than looked to his side." He then saw The Crystal Gems about to attack him. "You motherfuc..." Emerald said. Emerald was then knocked out. But he heard one more thing before he was knocked out. "The halloween party begins at 11: 30 PM and will last until 2:33 AM." He was then thrown outside.

Time: 5:49 PM

Location: Alex's House, Beach City

Emerald woke up. "Are you alright David." Alex asked. "What the shit happened?" Emerald asked. "I had a suspision so we checked on you." Golden Diamond said. "Next thing, we found you out cold." Alex said. "We have to stop them." Emerald said. "How will we do that?" Asked Alex. "Tonight they are having a Halloween Party, we stop them then." Emerald said. "What time?" Asked Golden Diamond. "11:30 PM." Emerald replyed. "Well, we're gonna have a party to crash." Alex said.

To be continued.


	22. A Party to Crash

So bleh bleh blah. Continued.

Date: October 30th

Time: 6:44 PM

Location: Alex's House, Beach City

"So, do we got the equiment ready?" Asked Alex. "Yes." Golden Diamond said. "Remember, you two are my helpers, I this plan figured out." Emerald replyed. "So, what is the plan?" Asked Alex.

"I approach the building. Alex will then hack into the power and cause a blackout." Emerald said. "Finally, my chance to hack!" Yelled Alex. "When I reach the building, I'lll climb through the window and get two friends of mine. I will then give those 2 to Golden Diamond, anxd we will escape." Emerald said.

"Nice plan." Alex said. "I'll be ready by the stairs." Golden Diamond said. "Oh yeah, here is something for when the power gows out." Alex said. Alex than gave Emerald Night Vision Goggles. "Thanks Alex." Emerald said.

Time: 8:45 PM

Location: Beach House

Steven got ready fro the party. He than got on his Skelethor costume.

Time: 11:50 PM

Location: Beach House

"You know you can back out." Alex said over the comm. "It's fine." Emerald replyed. Emerald than ran over to the house. "Kept you waiting huh?" Emerald said. "Yeah." Golden Diamond replyed. "Blackout now!" Emerald said. The house then blacked out. Emerald than snuck in. "Rescue Milky Quartz first." Emerald thought. He than saw Milky Quartz at the back. "What the hell?" Sour Cream said. "What was that noise?" Someone said. "You're not being very stealthy." Alex said. Emerald than grabbed Milky Quartz. Emerald than made a sprint for the window. He jumped down the stairs.

Date: October 31st

Time: 12:12 AM

Location: Outside Beach House

"Shit that was a long jump." Emerald said to himself. Golden Diamond than ran over. "Are you alright?" Asked Golden Diamond. "I'm fine." Emerald replyed. The house than started play music and turned on flashing lights. "Let's get the hell out." Emerald said. They than left.

Time: 1:42 AM

Location: Alex's House

"I thought you said you would bring two." Alex said. "I didn't enough time." Emerald replyed. "Where the hell am I?" Milky Quartz said. "Thank God." Emerald said. "Emerald?" Milky Quartz said. "Yeah I'm here, free from those assholes." Emerald replyed. "Why am I here?" Asked Milky Quartz. "I'll explain." Emerald replyed.

Time: 2:12 AM

Location: Alex's House

"Whoa." Milky Quartz said. "Hey, look over here!" Yelled Alex. Emerald and Milky Quartz ran over. "What?" Emerald said. "Look." Alex said. "And a party well be held on November 6th for well...The Crystal Gems!" The News Reporter said. "What the absolute shite?!" Scremed Emerald. "They have protected us for 4 years and we are gonna thank them." The News Guy said. Emerald than slammed his fist into a wall. "Fuck!" Emerald yelled. "We will strike them then." Alex said. "Good." Emerald said, calming down.

Time:2:24 AM

Location: Alex's House

"We're gonna need a group name." Emerald said. "Why?" Alex asked. "Well, they are the Crystal Gems. We are...what?" Emerald said. "I got something!" Alex said. "What?" Emerald said. "Defiers of Fate." Alex said. "I like it." Emerald said. "Defiers of Fate it is!" Alex said.

To be continued.


	23. Lost an Eye and an Arm

Continued. Bleh.

Date: November 3rd

Time: 11:45 AM

Location: Outside Steven's House

"You ready?" Alex said. "Yeah. How about you Milky Quartz?" Emerald said. Milky Quartz shook her hed in agreement. "Then lets go." Alex said to the others. They than barged in with brute force.

Location: Steven's House

"Get down!" Emerald left. "Oh. look who it is." Pearl said with a sarcastic voice. Emerald than laughed. "Attack!" Yelled Alex. They than split up to fight each gem. Emerald went after Pearl, Alex went for Garnet and Milky Quartz went for Amethyst. Alex punched Garnet into a wall. "Garnet!" Yelled Pearl. "So weak." Emerald said. Emerald than punched Pearl into a wall. "Oh REKT!" Yelled Emerald. "Take that!" Yelled Pearl.

Pearl than threw her spear into Emerald's Right Eye. "Holy shit!" Yelled Emerald. Emerald than removed the spear. There was a black hole where Emerald's eye was. "Now it's personal." Emerald said. "Are you okay?" Asked Alex. "I'll be fine, take out these assholes." Emerald said. Emerald than lifted his arm. A pillar of stone. He then lifted his arm back down. The stone than fell down on Pearl. He walked over to Pearl. "Say hello to Dark Emerald." Emerald said. He then changed into Dark Emerald. "This is for my eye!" He said. Emerald hesitated. "Never leave yourself open." Pearl said under her breath. Pearl than slashed Emerald.

Time: 12:22 PM

Location: Crystal Temple

"What the hell happened." Emerald said. "None of us one." Milky Quartz replyed. "You defintly took the most damage." She continued. "With the eye and all." Emerald said. "Not just that. Look at your left arm." Milky Quartz said. Emerald than looked at his left arm. "Shit!" Emerald screamed. "I lost an arm." Emerald said. "That means I might be part human. No wait." Emerald said. "Lets just get home." Milky Quartz said. "Yeah." Emerald replyed.

Time:12:44 PM

Location: Alex's House

Emerald and Milky Quartz walked into Alex's house. "God this hurts." Emerald said. "It'll be fine." Milky Quartz said. "Alex said he is good at cybernetics." Milky Quartz said. "Good. But what about my eye?" Emerald said. "Simple. An Eyepatch." Milky Quartz Quartz than put an eyepatch over Emerlds eye. "Fuck em!" Emerald yelled in anger. "I'm back, I got the stuff for David!" Alex said. Alex than sat Emerald down on a couch. "Just lie down." Alex said. "Sure." Emerald said. Emerald than lied down. "And..begin!" Alex said.

Time: 1:36 PM

Location: Alex's House

Emerald stood up. "How does it feel?" Asked Alex. "Good." Emerald said. "Wait...Bionic Arm and an Eyepatch." Emerald said. "No. We are NOT calling you Venom Snake." Alex replyed. "But what about that party on the 6th?" Asked Emerald. "What?...Oh good plan. Dress up as Venom Snake." Alex replyed. "Yeah, just dye my hair brown. I'll look like Venom Snake." Emerald said. "Good Plan." Milky Quartz said. "So, go undercover, hijack the party, and get Steven." Emerald said.

Time: 2:35 PM

Location: Downtown Beach City

Emerald walked down the boardwalk. "Damn it all." Emerald said to himself. Emerald than sat down. "Hello!" A familar voice said. Emerald looked behind him. "Hi!" Emerald replyed. "Who are you, I never saw you before." Steven said. "You don't recognize me Steven?" Asked Emerald. "How did you know my name?" Asked Steven. "I'm Emerald. Exept Pearl destoryed my eye and blew off my eye!" Emerald yelled. "What?" Asked Steven. "Never mind, just tell Pearl...I'm gonna fight her, one on one with a sword." Emerald said. Emerald than ran to Alex's House."

Time: 2:45 PM

Location: Alex's House

"Aw hell." Emerald said. "Hey, the plan is in motion all we need to do is wait." Alex said. "What is the party at?" Asked Emerald. "7:35 PM." Alex replyed. "That's good enough." Emerald said.

To be continued.


	24. Another Party to Crash

Continued from Chapter 23, Plan is in motion. P.S Sorry for a major mistake in this chapter. :)

Date: November 6th

Time: 7:55PM

Location: The Party, Boardwalk, Beach City

"Ready?" Alex said. "Hell yeah." Emerald said. "Than got out there Venom Snake." Alex said. "Wait,my sword please." Emerald said. "Here" Alex said while giving Emerald the sword. "I'll look on from the water tower." Alex said. Emerald sheathed his sword. "It's an inside job, Subdue the Crystal Gems and interrogate them." Emerald thought.

Time: 8:00 PM

Location: Same Place

Emerald looked for the Crystal Gems. "Remember, if anything goes wrong, i'll get there as soon as I can." Alex said over the radio. "Hey you." Lars said. "Who me?" Emerald asked. "Yeah, what's with the eyepatch?" Lars asked. "Let's just say, someone threw a spear into my eye." Emerald said. Emerald than left. As Emerald walked he saw Mayor Dewey on a stage.

"It is my pleasure to introduce, The Crystal Gems!" Mayor Dewey said. "Gotta hold in Dark Emerald." Emerald said. Emerald walked to the stage.

Time: 8:10 PM

Emerald looked up at the Crystal Gems. "So, do you want to get a drink?" Mayor Dewey asked Pearl. "No thanks." Pearl replyed. "God damit." Mayor Dewey thought. "Go for the capture." Alex said. Emerald jumped on to the stage. Emerald walked towqards the Crystal Gems. "Another chance to get revenge." Emerald said to himself. "You're coming with me." Emerald said to the Crystal Gems. "Alex, i'm gonna need your help." Emerald said. "I'm coming!" Alex said. Alex than ran to the party.

Time: 8:35

Emerald stood oposite of the Crystal Gems. "I don't want to do this, but I have to." Emerald said. "What the hell is happening!" Screamed Rolando. "Wait." Pearl said. "Fight me."Pearl said. "Why shoukd I?" Asked Emerald. "Because, Steevn asked me to." Pearl replyed. "I dind't think he would do it." Emerald thought. "That's fine by me." Emerald said. Alex ran to Emerald. "Alex, I'll need you to distract the others." Emerald said. "Sure!" Alex replyed.

Time: 8:45 P.M

Emerald pulled his sword. Pearl than pulled out her sword. Emerald than ran towards Pearl. Pearl struck Emeralds sword. Emerald's sword landed of the stage. "Oh shit." Emerald thought. Alex looked at Emerald. "That's not good. Emerald might die." Alex thought. "Emerald!" Yelled Alex. Emerald ran over to Alex. "What?" Emerald asked. "I built a device to replyed. "Where?" Emerald asked. "In my house, grab it!" Alex replyed. "Right!" Emerald said. Emerald than teleported tp Alex's house.

Time: 9:02 PM

Location: Alex's House

Emerald loocked for the device. "Where is it?" Emerald said. "Where's what?" Golden Diamond said. "A device that can knock out the Crystal Gems." Emerald replyed. "Oh here." Golden Diamond said. Gold Diamond gave Emerald the device. "Thanks!" Emerald said before teleporting out.

Time: 9:07 PM

Location: Boardwalk

"I'm back!" Yelled Emerald. "Good, throw it on to the stage!" Alex yelled. Emerald threw the device on to the stage. The Crystal Gems retreated to their gems. Emerald got on to the stage. "Did that kill them?" Emerald asked Alex.  
"No. It just knocked them out." Alex replyed. "Good, now lets leave." Emerald said. The Police arrvided. "Freeze!" Yelled a Cop. "Well...lets run!" Yelled Alex!

To be continued. Again sorry for the mistake.


	25. Escape from JailI guess

Continued from Chapter 24. Alex (Pure Scapolite) and Emerald fight Crystal Gems and the cops show up, what will happen? Find out now.

Date: November 6th. 2015

Time: 9:13 PM

Location: Boardwalk

"Freeze!" Yelled a cop. Emerald and Alex ran to an alleyway. "Why are they chasing us?" Asked Alex. "Somone must of called the cops." Emerald replyed. "Freeze, you're under arest!" Yelled a cop. "God damn it!" Yelled Emerald. The Cops pushed Emerald and Alex in to their cop car.

Time:9:20 PM

Location: Beach City's Police Department

"I can't believe Alex, a hero, turned criminal. And you, we've been looking for you for A long time!" A cop said. "So what's our punishment?" Asked Emerald. "You, David, is going to Juvy." The Cop said. "But i'm 15!" Yelled Emerald. "I don't care, it's legal age." The Cop said. "And Alex, since you're 18, you are going to jail." The Cop continued. The Cop took Emerald and Alex to their respective Jails.

Time: Nov 7th, 8:00 AM

Location: Beach City's Juvy

Emerald woke up from his unstable bed. The Guard came to Emeralds cell. "Hello." The Guard said. "Hi." Emerald replyed bluntly. "Is that sarcasm?" The Guard asked. "Maybe." Emerald said sarasticly. The Guard opened up Emerald's cell. The Guard grabbed Emerald's Bionic Arm. "You are coming with me!" The Guard yelled. The Gaurd ripped off Emerald's Bionic Arm. "That's it." Emerald said. Emerald then punched the guard out. "Sorry." Emerald said while puttong on his Bionic Arm. Emerald ran out of the cell.

Time: 8:10 AM

Locaation: Beach City's Jail

A Gaurd punched Alex in the face. He then pinned Alex to the wall and punched him many times. "How you like it!" Screamed The Guard. Alex fell down. He then stood back up. Alex than rocks to hit the guard. The Guard was knocked out. Alex toook his keys. "Sorry." Alex said while runnig out of the Jail.

Time: 8:25 AM

Location: The Beach

Emerald ran to The Beach leading to the Crystal Temple. Emerald reched the Beach House. Emerald rushed into the house. Steven was watching the TV. "Steven!" Yelled Emerald. Steven jumped. "What?" Asked Steven. "I've come to discuss something with the gems." Emerald replyed. "Like what?" Steven asked. "1. To see if they will agree to a treaty, 2. See if I can live here again and 3. To help them." Emerald replyed. "So where are the Crystal Gems?" Asked Emerald. "In the temple." Steven replyed. Alex rushed through the door.

Time: 8:30 AM

Location: Beach House

"Emerald!" Yelled Alex. "What?" Emerald asked. The TV than showed an Emergeny Broadcast System. Mayor Dewey than showed up on the screen. "Fellow Cilcilans, I need to warn you about something urgent." Mayor Dewey said on the TV. Alex made a sharp look. "The're here." Alex said. "There are invaders in our town/city. We're gonna need you to evacuate to The Crystal Gem's house. That is all." Mayor Dewey said. A man equiped with a gun wallked to Mayor Dewey. "What are you doin.." Mayor Dewey said before the screen turned to another EBS.

Time:8:45 AM

Location: Beach House

"What was that?" Steven said. The Crystal Gems than ran in. They didn't notice Emerald and Alex. "Steven! Are you Ok?" Pearl yeleld. "I'm fine." Steven said. "What happended." Steven asked. "We can't tell you." Pearl. Garnet than noticed Emerald and Alex. "Great. We're stuffed." Emerald said. "What are you doing here?" Garnet asked. "We have some information I need to tell you." Alex replyed. A crowd of people surronded the gems house. Pearl went outside. Emerald faintly heard a fighter jet. "What the hell?! " He thought. A mass of people entered the house. Emerald went outside. He saw a jet. He then saw it drop a bomb. Emerald then unkowngly froze time.

Time's Frozen: It's NO USE! (sorry)

Location: The Beach

"What the hell?" Emerald said. He walked into town. "Is this one of my powers?" Emerald said. He then saw a person. He ran towardsthem. "Who are you?" Asked Emerald. "Emerald?" Golden Diamond said. "Golden Diamond? Why is time frozen?!" Asked Emerald. "YOU froze time." Golden Diamond said. She then gasped. "That means...your a son of a diamond." She said. "Yeah, Green Diamond. But im actually a fusion." Emerald said. "Well you froze time and I got something to show you." Golden Diamond said. "What?" Emerald asked. Golden Diamond grabbed Emerald and enterd a portal.

Time: N/A

Location: The Timeline Stream

Golden Diamond and Emerald came out of a portal. "Where are we?" Asked Emerald. "The Timeline Stream." Golden Diamond replyed. "We can see all the timelines, like, Emerald dies in Poland and Steven goes to school and Peridot says somethign important." Golden Diamond said. "How do I look into a timeline?" Emerald asked. "Touch the timeline, and you should be able to hear it." Golden Diamond replyed. Emerald thoched Peridots timeline.

Time: N/A

Location: Alternate Timeline #1: Regular without Emerald

"Crystal Gems, I have something to tell you." Peridot said. She went over the Cluster and it's details. Emerald than pulled out.

Location: The Timeline Stream

Emerald reappered in The Timeline Stream. Golden Diamond walked up to Emerald. "What did you learn?" Golden Diamond asked. "Well, something called the cluster. Now can I REVERSE time?" Emerald replyed. "Just say the exact time you need to get here, by the way, you can acsess the timeline stream just by saying The Timeline Stream." Golden Diamond said. "Thanks." Emerald replyed. "November 3rd, 10:40 AM." Emerald said.

Time: 840 AM

Location: Beach House

Emerald 'woke up'. He than ran outside and saw 10 jets. He than teleported on to one of them. "Suprise." Emerald said while ripping out one of the pilots. He the jumped onto another. The Crystal Gems heard a scream and ran outside. They saw a man faling into the ocean. Emerald noticed something odd about the jets. Emerald punched a guy out and jumped to the next jet. "Wait!" Emerald screamed while a jet crashed towards the town. He then reversed time to the first jet. He took over it while the pilot fell into the ocean. "This plan won't work." Emerald said to himself reversing time again. Emerald let the bomb fall. He then picked it up using telekinesis. He than threw far out into the ocean.

Time 8:46 AM

Location: Beach House

Emerald sat down. Alex then walked outside. "Hey Emerald." Alex said. "Alex, I got something to tell you." Emerald said. "What?" Alex asked. "It's called The Cluster." Emerald replyed. Steven's Shield then flew out the window, hitting Green Topaz's gems. Emerald than reverted to Green Diamond.

Time: 8:50 AM

Location: Beach House

"What the hell?" Green Diamond said. He than saw Green Topaz's Gem cracked. Steven than walked out. "Steven, what happened?" Green Diamond asked. "I realised something, you're a criminal, a badiit,a Crystal Gem killer." Steven replyed. "I can't beliver you killed my brother." Green Diamond said.

To be continued.

Steven vs Green Diamond! 


	26. Black Diamond v Steven Universe

Ok, so one thing, this chapter will contain a song I didn't make. It's a parody of Stronger Than You, it's supposed to be about Undertale but, it sounds good. Here is the link: watch?v=GPBBo1neb2U or just type Stronger Than You (Sans Parody). It should come up as exactly like I typed it. It is made by djsmell. Anyway, begin!

Date: November 7th, 2015

Time: 8:51 AM

Green Diamond filled up with rage .He trew a punch at Stevem. "Don't you dare hurt Steven!" Pearl yelled. Alex than blocked Pearl's attack. "I'll protect you...Emerald? Any don't worry about these guys." Alex said. Green Diamond then turned into Black Diamond.

Black Diamond will now sing. "It's a beuatiful day today, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this kids like you, Should be burning in hell." Steven looked angry. "Turn around kid, it'd be a crime, if I had to go back on that promise we made for you so don't step over that line." Steven rememberd when Emerald said "I'll always to protect you, evern if you're my enemy." Steven shook his head. "Or else friend your gonna have a bad time, but kids like you don't play by the rules and guys like me it ain't easy to be palyed for fools." Black Diamond than snapped his finger, causing elements to float around Steven. "So let's go let the room get chiller, let's go DIRTY BROTHER KILLER."

Steven tried to hit Black Diamond. Black Diamond swiftly avoided it. "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able." Black Emerald then hit Steven with water. "Guess you figured mecrys' off the table." Black Diamond than hit Steven with rock. "I can tell you're getting really sick of trying, but you're just mad you keep failing" Steven then scraped Black Diamond with his shield. "You're not gonna win, we'll be here forever, fighting on this day forever." Dark Diamond then kicked Steven. "I know you keep standing up each time I hit ya, but i'll be right back to see ya." Steven then punched Black Diamond. "I know your made o-of lo-ove. lo-o-ve, l-oo-ve, l-oo-ve l-oove." Greg and Connie arrived. They both yelled out to Steven, "You can do it!". Black Diamond then Threw Steven into the wall mutiple times then hit him with some rock. Black Diamond then threw Steven into Beach City. Black Diamond then telported to were Steven was. Steven then dodged debris from the buildings he crashed into. Black Diamond then shot Steven with a beam of water then crashed im into many walls fast.

Steven knealed down in pain. Black Diamond over to you! "This is where it stops, this is where it ends, if you want to get past me you're gonna have to try again." Steven then hit Black Diamond with his shield. "But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack, do you just like the feeling of your sin crawling on your back." Black Diamond then slapped Steven. "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, you should know that mercys of the table." Steven then walked over to Black Diamond and shook hands with him. "Think that you can spare me like some pawn." Black Diamond slammed Steven into the ground. "Well you didn't spare my brother so get dunked on!" (Undertale is awesome, I love it.) "I know you made my brother disappear, but everything he cared about is why i'm here, I am his Mercy, I am his Vengance, We were DETERMINATION." Steven than laid flat on the ground. I'm skiiping the end of the song.

Location: Beach City

Time: 9:10 AM

Black Diamond then turned back to Green Diamond. "Well i'm stupid, I could just reverse time!" Green Diamond said. Green Diamond the went back to 8:50 AM.

Time 8:50 AM

Location Outside Crystal Temple

Emerald was prepared for the shield. When he saw it he dodged it swiftly. "Close call." Alex said. "Steven! Come out!" Yelled Emerald. Steven then came out. "Look Steven, I don't want to fight you, so i'll let you go." Emerald said. "NO MERCY." Steven replyed. Emerald smirked. "You forgot who you're talking to. I could kill you in a instance." Emerald said. "NO MERCY." Steven repeated. "Ok, think about this here. You would lode Connie and your Dad. You're Dad is you're only relative left and Connie...SHE WOULD KILL HERSELF IF YOU DIED." Emerald said turning into Dark Emerald. "So...what will it be, DEATH or LIFE?" Dark Emerald asked. "Life." Steven said. Emerald turned back to his regular self. "Glad we got that sorted out." Emerald said.

Time: 8:55 AM

Location: Outside Beach House

The Crystal Gems came out. "Now before we do anything rash, I would like to call a treaty." Emerald said. Garnet stopped what she was going to say. "Let's just end this conflict." Emerald said. "Hmm, Yes." Garnet replyed. "Good, Beacuse I have something to tell you." Emerald said. Alex then looked up at the sky. "Holy shit!" Yelled Alex. "What?" Emerald asked. Alex pointed to a Gem Warship. "Well this great." Emerald said sarcasticly.

Time: 9:00

Location: The Beach

The Gem Warship landed on the water. White Diamond and a whole bunch of Homeworld soldiers came out. Emerald saw White Diamond came out.

To be continued.


	27. The Beginning of The Second Gem War

Now begins the Final Arc: The Second Gem War. Hope you like.

Date: November 7th, 2015

Time: 9:00 AM

White Diamond grinned. "Well, isn't this surprising?" White Diamond said. "You're face is surprising." Emerald replyed. Alex laughed. "Shut up you Emerald!" White Diamond said. Emerald hit a solider in the face. The Gem Soliders shot laser guns at Emerald.

Time: 9:03 AM

Alex grabbed and threw soliders into the ocean. "Stop that!" Yelled Pearl. "No, we're gonna die if we don't fight!" Emerald replyed. "Well when you put it that way." Pearl said. Pearl threw her spear into a solider's eye. "My eye!" Screamed A solider. Emerlad then threw 2 soliders into the ocean. "Idiots." Emerald said. White Diamond was enraged.

White Diamond threw the rest of soliders into Outer Space. Steven gupled. "Fools, You've meet you're maker." White Diamond said. Emerald turned into Dark Emerald. "You're the only true fool, I'm the true hero." Dark Emerald said. Dark Emerald turned back to the Crystal Gems. "You don't have to fight, but you can assist." Dark Emerald said. The Crystal Gems and Alex nodded.

Dark Emerald punched White Diamond into the ocean. White Diamond sttod up. She then psychicly threw Dark Emerald into the wall. Dark Emerald shooted out of the wall at Mach 2 speed. He then grabbed White Diamond and threw her into her ship. White Diamond threw metal at Dark Emerald. Dark Emerald dodged them. The wind was howling in the ocean. Dark Emerald telported the White Diamond and threw far out into the ocean. Dark Emerald than teleported to her and hit her back to Beach City.

"You had enough?" Dark Emerald asked White Diamond. White Diamond walked to her ship and felw off. Dark Emerald turned back into Emerald. "So...that just happend." Emerald said.

Date: December 7th

Location: Beach City

Time: 1:11 PM

A month had passed. Christmas was close. Emerald and Alex cleared there names. The 3 Assassins (Altair, Ezio and Connor) did not know what to do.  
"Hey Emerald!" Steven said. "Yeah?" Emerald asked. "Come look at this!" Steven replyed. Emerald ran up the stairs. "Yeah bro?" Emerald said. The TV showed Homeworld ships landing in Australia, Iraq China, Mexico etc. "Homworld Ships?!" Emerald said. Emerald ran down the stairs. The Crystal Gems went up the stairs to see. "We can't do this again." Pearl said. "Is there any more crystal gems on Earth?" Emerald said. "They wall went to the Gem Capital in Australia." Pearl replyed. "Adn wheres that?" Emerald asked.

Location: Australia, New South Wales, Lithgow

Time: 5:19 AM.

"Welcome to Lithgow, the gem capital!" Pearl said. "Why is it night?" Steven asked. "Well were in the Southern Hemisphere, America's Day is Australia's Night and The Seasons are reversed, Christmas is in summer." Emerald replyed. "So, who do we talk to about this invasion?" Emerald asked. "The Master Gem." Pearl replyed. "So lets go talk to them...wait. Where's Amethyst?" Emerald said. "She...well you know." Pearl said. "Let's just talk to the Master Gem." Garnet said. They went to see the Master Gem.

Location: Master Gem's Throne, Australia

Time: 5:26 AM

Emerald walked ti the Master Gem. The Master Gem turned around. "Golden Diamond?!" Emerald asked. "Emerald, what are you doing here?" Golden Diamond asked. "We came to say that the Homeworld Gems might be invading." Pearl said. "Well, The're invading. Thats a shame." Golden Diamond said. "Wait, we gotta defeat them so that we don't die." Emerald said. Soliders breached the palace. "What the hell?" Golden Diamond said. Everyone saw Yellow Diamond enter. "Hello daughter." Yellow Diamond said.

To be continued.


	28. The Second Last Chapter

Continued.

Time: 5:34 AM

Location: Golden Diamond's Palace, Lithgow

"Prepare to be liberated!" Yellow Diamond said. The Crystal Gems stood up. "What do we do?" Steven asked. "Stay put." Garnet said. Yellow Diamond snapped her fingers and brought soliders. "Well, this will be easy." Golden Diamond said. Emerald ran towards a solider and punched him 10ft away. Pearl threw a spear into a solider. Golden Diamond threw the rest of the soliders into a wall. "Impressive...but can you survive a nuke?" Yellow Diamond said. Yellow Diamond then pulled out a button. "Everybody get to the Emergency Warp Pad!" Yelled Golden Diamond. "1 minute till detonation." A monetoned voice said.

Time: 5:41 AM.

Run!" Yelled Emerald. Every ran outside the building and into an alleyway. "This way!" Golden Diamond said. The nuke dentonated as soon as they warped to Beach City. "Wait, where's Pearl?" Steven said. "Oh no." Emerald said. "Pearls' de..dea...dead Steven." Emerald said in tears. "What?" Steven said.

Location: Maryland, Beach City

Time: 1:41 PM

Emerald looked into the timelines. He couldn't find Pearl. Emerald teleported to Lithgow. He found Pearl's gem...uncracked. Emerald went back to Beach City. "She just retreted to her gem." Emerald said.

Date: December 20th, 2015

Location: Beach City

"Over 500,000 deaths, the nuke that hit Lithgow was 1000 Megatons, the strongest weapon in history. We do not know what this attck was for." The News Person said. "Geez, 500k people have died?" Golden Diamond said. "We must defaet them." Emerald said. "Has thre been any sightings?" Emerald asked. "Well...the've taken over Earth, that's why were in this bunker." Golden Diamond replyed. Yellow Diamond then walked into the bunker, holding Milky Quartz as a hostage.

Time: 2:32 AM

Emerald and Golden Diamond saw Yellow Diamond make the gems retreat to thier gems. "So, do want this woman to die?" Yellow Diamond asked.

Sorry for the short chapter I want this to be over...


	29. The End

Continued. The Final Chapter. I hope you liked this story.

Date: December 20th, 2015

"I'll kill you!" Emerald said. "You and what army?" Yellow Diamond replyed. Emerald then turned into Pure Emerald. "You fool, you can't underestimate me." Pure Emeald said. "If it's a fight you want, Its a fight you'll get!" Yellow Diamond said.

Yellow Diamond turned into Pure Yellow Diamond. Emerald flew at Yellow Diamond and punched her to surface. "You fool." Pure Diamond said. Pure Diamond threw Emerald into the air and struck back down to Earth. "I wan't to destroy this world." Pure Diamond said. Pure Emerald shooted Shadow Balls at Pure Diamond. "That's doent hurt." She said. Emerald threw her into the ocean and punched her. "I'm unstopable." Pure Diamond said.

"I will save the world." Emerald said. Emerald then threw Pure Diamond into space. "Die." Emerald said before throwing her back to Earth. Pure Diamond fell down into Libya. Emerald flew down and kicked her and shot a light beam at her. "Just die." Emerald said. Pure Diamond was too weak to stand up. "You had enough?" Emerald asked. "No." Pure Diamobd said. "It's you're funeral." Emerald said. Pure Diamond turned into Omega Diamond. Emerald closed eyes and became a Gem God. Emerald crushed Omega Diamond into gem shards.

Epilouge

Date: July 29th, 2020

Time: 1:20 PM

Location: Beach City

Emerald knocked on Steven's door. "Coming!" Steven said. "Yeah?" Steven asked. "Steven, how are you doing?" Emerald said. "Emerald! Come In!" Steven said. Emerald saw Connie, Greg and the Crystal Gems. "So, how are you all doing?" Emerald said.

The End.

I really hoped you liked this. Sorry it's short and BYE!


End file.
